pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Gargoyam
Gargoyam is a plant that acts as a high-health defense on daytime levels, but acts as a powerful low-health offense on nighttime levels. Its nighttime counterpart can be powered by Moonflower to fly behind high-health zombies (over 50 health) and slash them from behind. Once the high-health zombie dies, the Gargoyam flies back to his tile. Overview On daytime levels, the Gargoyam absorbs 180 damage and degrades upon the 40th bite, 100th bite, 120th bite and 140th bite before being eaten on the 180th bite. With the PF effect, it degrades upon 20 bites, where the cracks in its body appear once more. On nighttime levels, the Gargoyam absorbs 4 normal damage bites. It deals 7.5 damage per slash to make up for its lack of high health and slashes once every 2 seconds. The slash has an area-of-effect, making it able to hit many zombies at once. The range of its slash is 2 tiles ahead of it. Much like Moonflower, Nightshade and Shadow-shroom, Gargoyam can be powered by Moonflower. However, only its nighttime counterpart can be powered. When powered, Gargoyam gains the ability to fly behind zombies and slash them, thus protecting itself from instakill zombies like Gargantuars. Plant Food Effect In daytime levels: the cracks on its body disappear, giving it 20 more health, equaling 200 health in total. In nighttime levels: flies into the sky and dives down, dealing damage to all zombies directly under it in a 3x3 area. Almanac Entry Toughness: Very High Recharge: Slow Gargoyam acts as a high-health defense in daytime levels but acts as a powerful close-range offense in nighttime levels. While he may seem like a goth, Gargoyam is actually a happy soul just like you and I. Currently he is dating a statue from an ancient civilization. He's into that kind of stuff. Strategies This plant can be used as a more expensive Tall-nut in daytime levels, but a very powerful Bonk Choy in nighttime levels. Due to its high health, it can be used efficiently with Bonk Choys. However, remember that its health significantly decreases on nighttime levels to average health. Gallery StoneGargoyam.jpg|Gargoyam on daytime levels PoweredGargoyam.jpg|Gargoyam powered by Moonflower GargoyamCostume1.jpg|Gargoyam's costume (angel's dress) GargoyamCostume2.jpg|Gargoyam's other costume (the Phantom's mask) PoweredGargoyamCostume.jpg|Powered Gargoyam's costume (the Phantom's mask) PoweredGargoyamCostume2.jpg|Powered Gargoyam's other costume (angel's dress) StoneGargoyamDegrade.jpg|Stone Gargoyam's first degrade StoneGargoyamDegrade2.jpg|Stone Gargoyam's second degrade StoneGargoyamDegrade3.jpg|Stone Gargoyam's third degrade StoneGargoyamDegrade4.jpg|Stone Gargoyam's final degrade Gargoyam-PvZ1.png|PvZ1 Gargoyam by ThatMinecrafterDJ Gargoyam-PvZ1-HD.png Gargoyam-PvZ1-Idle.gif|Idle animation by ThatMinecrafterDJ Gargoyam-PvZ1-Statue.gif|PvZ1 Gargoyam turning into a statue on daytime levels by ThatMinecrafterDJ Gargoyam-PvZ1-Statue.png|PvZ1 Gargoyam as a statue by ThatMinecrafterDJ Gargoyam-PvZ1-Statue-HD.png Trivia *Its name is a portmanteau of 'gargoyle' and 'yam'. *Its idle animation involves Gargoyam flapping its wings. However, it only does this animation in nighttime levels. *It was originally planned to fly to a different tile if shot at by long-ranged zombies, crushing any zombie or plant it landed. However, this made it too similar to Gooseberry and Riberry, both animal plants with a similar ability. **It was originally not a shadow plant, but that was changed. *This is RandomzSunfish23901's first shadow plant. Category:Defensive Plants Category:Offensive Plants Category:Offensive and Defensive Plants Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Creations Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Passive Offense